Despedida de soltero
by Alley Michaelis
Summary: El discurso de Sherlock en la boda de John y Mary fue hermoso, todos lo sabemos, pero ¿ Y si mintió? ¿Y si no contó toda la verdad sobre lo que pasó en esa despedida? Leve Johnlock. Este fic participa del Reto "Finales alternativos" del foro "221B Baker Street"


_Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente, ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

_Este fic participa del Reto "Finales alternativos" del foro "221B Baker Street"_

––––––––––––––

John y Mary

El motivo de su presencia en ese lugar eran ellos dos, los recién casados. Su mejor amigo y su nueva esposa, la mujer que los había separado. Pero no podía estar enojado por eso, claro que no, en cierto sentido se podría decir que era su culpa el que John se estuviera casando en ese momento, aunque algunos dirían que si Mary era su verdadero amor la acabaría encontrando tarde o temprano.

Pero Sherlock sabía que era su culpa, el culpable de que John no estuviera nunca más a su lado sin importar todo lo que dijera sobre que todo seguiría igual que siempre. Si Sherlock no hubiera saltado, o si al menos le hubiera dado a John una señal de vida, si lo hubiera dejado saber que no estaba muerto John no se estaría casando con Mary, tal vez ni siquiera la habría conocido, porque seguramente estaría demasiado ocupado con él, igual que casi tres años atrás, probablemente en Baker Street, esperando a que regresara de desmantelar la red de Moriarty o incluso resolviendo casos juntos si es que ya había acabado con eso.

Todo sería perfecto.

Pero no era así, John se casó con Mary, se amaban, y estaban a punto de tener a su primer hijo, justamente él era quien se había dado cuenta de eso por cierto.

Nunca volverían a estar juntos.

Porque sin importar cuánto dijera John que seguirían resolviendo casos, cuanto lo animara Mary a que él y John seguirían siendo mejores amigos. Sherlock sabía que no. Incluso Mycroft su insoportable hermano lo sabía y se lo restregaba en la cara. Las personas cambian, especialmente después del matrimonio, dejan atrás personas y conocen a otras totalmente diferentes. Y Sherlock se quedaría atrás.

Perdería a John, la persona que más le importaba en el mundo.

Todo por no haber confiado en él lo suficiente para dejarle saber que estaba vivo.

Y ahí estaba, saliendo de la alegre boda de los esposos Watson. Saliendo tempano de una boda.

_No tenía nada más que hacer ahí_, se consolaba, _había gente, ruido, pláticas… _Pero la verdad era que no soportaba ver cómo John se alejaba cada vez un poco más de él, como un niño que corre tras su globo que se aleja inevitablemente en el cielo y se sigue alejando y alejando, hasta perderse totalmente de vista.

Así se sentía en ese momento.

Al menos seguiría teniendo los casos. A quién engañaba, nada sería lo mismo sin John. Tendría que volver a su vida de antes. Resolviendo casos solo y con el incompetente de Anderson poniendo en riesgo la escena del crimen, Lestreade intentando que lo ayudara en cualquier caso de mínima dificultad, Mycroft vigilándolo aún más que de costumbre. Ah, y sus inseparables cigarrillos volverían, tal vez incluso sus parches de nicotina, o algo más fuerte tal vez.

Tendría el lugar para él solo, no encontraría sweaters en todos lados, no más ronquidos por las noches que le impidieran pensar, podría hacer tanto ruido como quisiera en las noches…

Sin John.

Sin John nada tendría sentido, todo estaría vacío, sin calor humano…

Su siempre inseparable gabardina lo acompañaba, cubriéndolo del frío externo, aunque en el interior se sentía quebrado, vacío. John no llevaba ni doce horas casado, sin él, y ya lo sentía como años.

Miró enfadado una piedra en el piso, como si esta fuera la culpable de todo y la pateó lejos, no quería volver a casa, no sabiendo que lo más probable era o que Mycroft se encontrara ahí o llegara tan pronto como Sherlock pusiera un pie dentro. Obviamente para regodearse de que había acertado, que justo como él había dicho John y Sherlock se acabarían separando.

Y no tenía ganas de escuchar su sermón de hermano mayor.

–¡Sherlock!

Miró por encima del hombro como John se acercaba corriendo a él con una expresión que no sabría descifrar. En cuanto el recién casado estuvo junto a él le dedico una nerviosa sonrisa y se quedó ahí parado un momento, abriendo la boca como si quisiera decir algo y finalmente cerrándola. Sherlock tan sólo se quedó ahí, esperando a que su amigo dijera algo.

–Mentiste.

Habló después de un minuto y Sherlock levantó una ceja confuso.

–No te entiendo John, yo no…

–Oh sí, claro que sí mentiste –reafirmó mirándolo casi severamente antes de relajar su expresión –En tu discurso, no te lo pude decir en ese momento por todos los presentes, y luego por Mary…

En ese momento todo encajó y Sherlock se sintió estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes, John lo sabía, sabía que había sido mentira. Sin embargo volvió a mirarlo como si no entendiera nada. Pero para John no pasó desapercibido ese minúsculo brillo de comprensión que se asomó por los ojos del detective y lo miró exasperado.

–Sí Sherlock, claro que me di cuenta si eso es lo que te estás preguntando, mentiste. ¡Mentiste!

Pisó fuertemente el piso con una expresión enfadada.

–John, ¿De qué estás hablando?

– ¡No te hagas el que no sabes, Sherlock Holmes! ¡Estoy hablando de la despedida de soltero!

Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

–Pensaste que estaba borracho y no lo recordaría, pero sí lo hago, claro que recuerdo, son muy pocas veces las que he estado tan borracho como para no recordar algo, y esta no fue una de esas. El beso, Sherlock, bueno de hecho…todo. Sé que lo recuerdas.

A pesar de todo ambos enrojecieron. Cómo olvidar esa noche.

_Acababan de volver del bar, y estaban jugando a ese estúpido juego de ponerse una tarjeta en su cabeza_

–_Soy tú, ¿no? _

_Una risa ahogada salió de los labios de John y Sherlock sólo sonrió_

–_Sería mejor si los dos nos damos por vencidos, creo – comentó como si nada moviendo su vaso, haciendo que el contenido diera vueltas._

–_Sólo estás diciendo eso porque voy ganando._

–_Salud._

_Alzaron sus casos y dieron un gran sorbo al whiskey de adentro, sintiendo como el ardiente líquido bajaba por su garganta. Dejaron los vasos ya vacíos a un lado y John se recostó contra el respaldo, dejándose caer un poco y dando unos toquecitos a la tarjeta en su frente en un gesto pensativo, abrió los ojos y se encogió de hombros rendido._

–_¿Quién soy?_

_Sherlock se hizo hacia adelante y tomó la mano de John con aire solemne, fingiendo desastrosamente la misma pose que usaba al dar el resultado de un caso, obviamente sin resultar apropiadamente al estar completamente borracho._

–_Madonna._

_John se echó a reír a carcajadas sin separar su mano de la de Sherlock. Madonna, claro._

–_Ni siquiera sabes quién es. ¿Cómo es que no conoces a Madonna? _

– _¿Debería?_

–_Cualquiera la conoce._

_Sherlock sonrió misteriosamente y se levantó de su sillón, poniéndose frente a John y colocando ambas manos a ambos lados de él en el posa-brazos del sillón._

–_Bueno… –dijo poniendo una mano en la mejilla del rubio, quien tenía una sonrisa tonta._

–_¿Qué?_

–_Yo no soy cualquiera _

_Sonrió orgullosamente acercándose unos centímetros más y John recargó su mentón en su mano divertido, fingiendo indiferencia._

–_No lo eres, no._

_El detective se acercó más, con el sopor producido por el alcohol y su mente nublada y confusa, lo besó casi de golpe, sin delicadeza pero sin ser rudo. Se separaron después de unos minutos y John lo miró estupefacto mientras poco a poco sus labios se fueron curvando en una sonrisa hasta que ambos acabaron soltando risitas tontas mientras John jalaba a Sherlock de su camisa para atraerlo a un nuevo beso algo más demandante que el anterior._

_Puso sus manos sobre el pecho del detective, quien ahora estaba casi completamente sobre él y tenía ambas manos sobre su cara y cuello, profundizando un poco más el beso y jugando con su lengua, mordisqueando sus labios. Sherlock se subió un poco más en el sillón, quedando sólo sus piernas colgando de este, John bajó la mano que anteriormente estaba en el pecho de Sherlock hasta su trasero y afirmó su mano ahí para evitar que cayera y la otra la enredó entre los suaves rizos negros de Sherlock. Algo azorado por la situación el detective restregó una de sus rodillas en la entrepierna del mayor, ganando un leve gemido en respuesta._

_John bajó la mano del cabello del detective hasta su pecho, acariciándolo mientras seguía bajando y jugando un poco con la orilla de su pantalón, bajándolo un poco. Se separaron jadeantes del beso y John procedió a besar el cuello del detective, causando que éste soltara un jadeo y cerrara los ojos ante la abrumadora sensación._

–_Voy a extrañarte…–Murmuró en voz baja._

_John pareció reaccionar en ese momento y se separó lentamente._

–_Oh…sí…_

_Cierto, era su despedida de soltero, pronto se casaría con Mary. No debería estar haciendo eso._

–_Yo también._

_Admitió cerrando los ojos y notando como Sherlock volvía a su propio sillón._

Se quedaron en silencio, sin saber muy bien que decir. La verdad Sherlock había pensado que John estaba demasiado borracho en ese momento como para recordar algo sobre lo que había pasado

–Mentiste sobre esa noche, no lo dijiste..

No estaban muy sseguros de si se refería a decirlo en el discurso o a John.

–Estabas borracho, pensé que lo olvidarías y no sería necesario decir nada.

–Bueno pues no fue así.

Se miraron duramente unos momentos antes de que el detective suspirara resignado y desviara la mirada.

–No pensé que fuera correcto.

Sherlock sonrió tristemente.

–Yo…– Suspiró –No, no lo fue.

Volvieron a quedar en un tenso silencio. Si Sherlock no fuera Sherlock, en ese momento sentiría unas irrevocables ganas de llorar.

–Gracias, supongo. Lo que pasó…fue un error, estábamos borrachos. ¿Podrías olvidarlo? Bórralo de tu palacio mental, o como sea, pero…

John lucía aturdido y arrepentido. En realidad lo que para Sherlock fue el mejor momento de toda su vida para John solo había sido un desliz, un estúpido error.

– ¿Olvidar qué?

Trató de sonreír, mas sólo logró poner una mueca que John respondió con una pequeña y aturdida sonrisa.

–Sí, eh…Gracias, de nuevo. Te veré pronto.

Era una mentira, Sherlock lo sabía, pasaría un tiempo antes de volver a ver a su mejor amigo y que todo eso quedara en el olvido. Con una última mirada John dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar en el salón. Por la ventana Sherlock pudo ver como sonreía amorosamente a Mary y le daba un tierno beso antes de tomar su mano y llevarla a la pista de baile.

El corazón de Sherlock se hizo pedazos y sintió sus ojos picar. Estúpido, ellos estaban casados, claro que hacían eso, y se amaban.

Triste y sintiéndose desolado Sherlock emprendió su camino a casa.

En ese momento ver a Mycroft no le parecía tan mala idea.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hola! Bueno, esto lo escribí en realmente poco tiempo, así que espero que esté mediamente aceptable *muere*

Sé que lo del final no quedó claro así que lo explicaré; una vez leí algo sobre que al regresar de la boda Sherlock simplemente iba a su habitación a hacerse una bola y llorar y después llegaba el hermoso de Mycroft y lo consolaba silenciosamente. No sé el nombre del fic ni la autora, así que si alguien lo sabe por favor dígamelo

Bueno, el punto de todo eso es que me encanta Mycroft como hermano mayor, y creo que es probable que Mycroft hubiera intentado consolar a Sherlock, y bueno, como son hermanos y así ha sido casi toda su vida, aunque Sherlock no lo admita quiere que Mycroft lo cuide o colsuele o lo que sea…

Lo sé, estoy loca, ignórenme (?)


End file.
